1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing device for hitching or connecting a trailer to a motorcycle, and more particularly, to the structure of a motorcycle hitch assembly for connecting the motorcycle to a trailer in a manner which allows the motorcycle to easily turn a corner or lean from side to side while pulling the trailer which remains in a relatively fixed plane relative to the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A motorcycle owner may need to transport a motorcycle that is disabled, or intended only for racing, show, or other special purposes, or simply because the owner wants to take the motorcycle along on a journey but requires a vehicle with more carrying capacity. A motorcycle might then be loaded onto a sufficiently large pickup truck or flatbed truck. However, the loading operation of the motorcycle onto the truck may be difficult; the motorcycle may generally consume a significant portion of the carrying capacity of the truck; and/or such a truck may be unavailable or impractical.
Towing or hitching assemblies are used in a variety of situations where a towing vehicle, such as, for example, a motorcycle, pulls a towed vehicle, such as, for example, a trailer behind it. When the vehicle travels over uneven ground the towed vehicle often becomes disoriented with respect to the towing vehicle about a roll axis, a pitch axis, and/or a yaw axis. It is therefore desirable to have a towing or hitch assembly which allows pivoting of the motorcycle about these axes while the trailer remains on the ground without any binding of the motorcycle hitch assembly.
There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide a towing or hitch assembly which allows pivoting of the motorcycle about several axes while the trailer remains in a fixed plane and on the ground without any binding of the motorcycle hitch assembly.
There is a further need in the art to provide a trailer hitch assembly for hitching a conventional trailer to a motorcycle and the like which accommodates the turning, cornering, and/or leaning of the motorcycle in various directions while towing the trailer.
There is still a further need in the art for a strong, rugged and safe hitch assembly which will also handle any rotational motion between the motorcycle and the trailer.
There is still a further need in the art for a suitable hitch assembly which easily attaches and detaches a trailer to the motorcycle for cross-country trailering.
And yet, there is still a need in the art to provide a suitable motorcycle hitch assembly which allows pivoting of the motorcycle relative to the trailer at an angle of as much as 90 degrees without any binding of the motorcycle hitch assembly.